When Fire Dances in the Starry Sky
by Caughtinthestars
Summary: I've been ignored, and erased from many people's minds for about 6 months. I've abandoned my guild, and went to my old mansion, in hopes of finding my missing childhood memories..., but, What I find is not what I expected. A Dragon? And who's this mysterious boy that keeps on haunting my dreams? NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peeps!**

**Stars is back! And I created another story! Yay! ANyway I hope you guys enjoy this one! So this is the typical story of Lucy leaving Fairy tail but I promise you will not regret reading this! Hopefully... anyway how about I just shut up and get on with the story?**

**Natsu: Yeah! WAIT! LUCY LEAVES FAIRY TAIL!?**

**Me: *Hits him on the head to make him faint* There, that's a lot better!**

**Gray: Hah! He deserves it! WAIT... O_O LUCY LEAVES FAIRY TAIL!?**

**Me: You too! *Smacks him on the head***

**Lucy: *Sweatdrops* Don't you think your going to far?**

**Me: Nah, their annoying. you should know.**

**Erza: *Nods head in approval* We know it all to well, WAIT LUCY YOUR LEAVING FAIRY TAIL!?**

**Me: *Breaks into a cold sweat* No... she's uh... training... ANYWAY! Who wants to do the disclaimer? * I'LL DIE IF ERZA KNOWS LUCY IS LEAVING!***

**Loke: I'll do it if it's for Lucy! Ah my princess!**

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! *Kicks him 80 miles away***

**Lucy: Thank you!**

**Me: No probs.**

**Erza: Stars doesn't own fairy tail.**

**Me: I wish I did... :3**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

*I shouldn't be crying... I shouldn't be depressed, and I should've seen this coming, the day she came back, that I would no longer exist. That I was just a replacement! But... I can't help it!* I sat on my desk wiping my tears roughly with the back of my hand, But no matter how hard I rubbed, the waterfall of tears wouldn't stop,

I stopped wiping my tears and just let them free fall, and sobbed loudly at my own hopelessness, and hugged Plue tightly, who was trying his best to cheer me up.

*I just wish...! I could've spent more time with everyone...!*

I looked at Plue, my tears starting to fall onto his head. My eyes widened, *He looks like he's about to cry!*

I sniffed loudly as I tried my best to smile at him, "You can go now Plue, after all, you've been out here for a long time."

Plue frowned and shook his head, "Pun pu!"

I smiled gently at him petting his head, "Your a really nice spirit you know? I'm glad that I know your always by my side, but, I can't keep you out here forever, I need some time to be by myself... but I'll make sure that whenever I need a shoulder to cry on I can always count on you, alright?"

Plue looked at me sadly before giving me one last hug, making my shirt a little damp from his tiny tears, and then returned to the Celestial world in a flash. I felt the warmth he gave me slowly disappearing, Like how I was still holding onto that tiny sliver of hope, that Natsu would barge in here, stop ignoring me, that this was all a nightmare, or a prank.

*I'm just as stupid as ever...*

I collapsed my head onto my arms, hoping to drown out my sobs.

For the last 6 months, everybody has completely forgot my existence except for some people. Like Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Master, and Lily.

I continued to sob and drown in misery, until I decided that I was just being a big wimp, I got up and went to the bathroom to wipe my face, I decided that it was final, I'm leaving Fairy Tail.

I winced at the thought, *It's only temporarily though... I'll come back, stronger. And I won't be a burden anymore.*

* * *

I groaned when the morning sun hit my face, stirring slowly, *Just... a couple more minutes...*

That's when I remembered why i slept early so I could wake up early. My eyes snapped open and I groggily sat up, checking my clock; 5:01

*Nobody should be at the guild except for Master... so I'll go right away.*

I shot out of my bed, throwing my duvet off of me quickly, and onto the floor. I grabbed my comb and brushed my hair and put it into a high ponytail hastily. I changed the clothes I was wearing and ran out of my apartment as fast as I could.

I scanned the streets, nobody from Fairy tail was in sight, *Faster, I need to run faster.*

I sprinted all the way to Fairy tail and once I arrived, I began to breath hard, my hands on my knees. I looked up at the sign that mentioned our guilds name, and took a deep breath and walked in. As expected there was nobody around yet... except for Mira!? I gulped, *Will she notice me?*

I quietly stepped and the wood under me croaked making me wince. But Mira didn't pay me any attention and kept her back turned to me wiping a wine glass. I sighed in relief, *For once I'm glad that she doesn't notice me...* I quickly made my way to the master's office and knocked.

I winced when I heard the lazy voice yet loud voice, "Come in..,"

I gulped and pushed open the door to quickly close it behind me, shocking the master at my sudden appearance, "Lucy!? What are you doing here so early?"

I looked down and then at the master, *How should I... tell him? He'll definitely try to make me stay...*

"I... I thought that it would be best if I came early in the morning so nobody would notice me..."

Master's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh..? How come you didn't want anybody to notice you?"

I absentmindedly played with the end of my shirt and shifted uncomfortably, "Master..., I was thinking if I could..."

I stopped before I could continue, my voice caught in my throat. That's when the master's expression softened, his suspicion and shock disappearing, "Lucy, speak what's on your mind. And don't be afraid to ask okay?"

I smiled and stopped shifting uncomfortably to stand firm, "I was thinking if I could.., leave Fairy Tail...?"

I cursed under my breath at sounding insecure, but what made me quickly frightened was Master's sudden outburst. Master's eyes were full of shock and then turned to anger, but then he lowered his head and spoke calmly yet sadly, "Do..., do you want to leave..., forever?"

I immediately felt bad for making him sad, "No! I...! That's not what I meant.. I... I just want to leave for... a certain amount of time."

He seemed to calm down a little and lifted his head high enough so I could see the expression on his face. It held disappointment, anger, sadness and... fear?

I furrowed my eyebrows upward, *How long _did _I want to leave though?* While I was pondering how long I wanted to leave Master spoke, "Lucy..., Is it because, that Natsu and the others have been ignoring you for six months...?"

I winced and froze when I heard his name and how much pain that had caused me when I was being ignored, I lowered my head, biting my lip, "Yeah..., Yeah it is."

Master looked at me, "I'm sorry Lucy, Even after all you and the guild has been through, the grand magic games, and everything. They choose to ignore you and catch up with Lisanna. Yet I..., I couldn't do a single thing about it..."

I smiled sadly, "No master..., you did do something about it, you chose to not ignore me, and remember my existence, So don't blame yourself. I can't blame the others either..., I was just a replacement after all. But I had a good time with everybody..."

Master spoke quietly, but angrily, yet surprisingly calm, "Don't speak like that, Lucy! You are not a replacement, you are part of out family. No matter how painful it is to lose one of our family members, we would never, _never _think that you Lucy Heartfillia, was just a replacement for Lisanna Strauss."

My eyes widened, tears began to form and drop onto the floor, "Master..."

He spread his arms for a hug, and even though he was super short, I gave him one, "Lucy, I won't force you to stay, or come back, but, will you at least think about coming back? After all, your like a granddaughter to me."

I nodded, "...yeah... I'll come back... I promise!"

I could feel Master smile, "Yokatta..."

I sniffed as I wiped my tears, "I-I'll leave for about a year... and I'll contact you if I leave longer... and... thank you. For not ignoring me."

Master nodded, "I'll miss you, Lucy."

"I will too."

I exited the door and saw that nobody was still at the guild. I ran out as fast as I could before Mira could spot me and ran all the way back home.

* * *

I stood staring at my bed and bit my lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lucy?"

I didn't turn around to face Loke as I walked up to my bed and grabbed my pink duvet, *Pink... huh* "Yeah... yeah I do want to do this."

Loke spoke still trying to convince me, "But Lucy...! What about your family? What about... Team Natsu?"

I winced as I was about to say 'they have Lisanna' until...

_"Don't speak like that, Lucy! You are not a replacement, you are part of out family. No matter how painful it is to lose one of our family members, we would never,_ Never_,__ think that you Lucy Heartfillia, was just a replacement for Lisanna Strauss."_

I hugged the warm Pink duvet that Natsu has tried to steal many times and spoke, "They'll be fine..., there's a reason why I'm ignored."

I could hear Loke's fists clench and turned around to face him, tears starting to drip down my face, "Right?"

His eyes widened as his fists loosened. He looked like he was about to cry also as he pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry..., but I don't know..."

I sniffed as I pulled away, shoving my face into my pink duvet. *I guess I'll leave it here... so if Natsu does eventually come here... he can have this.* Giving it one last hug I threw it onto my bed.

I turned to Loke, "Loke... can you help me take my bags to the train?" Loke blinked and reluctantly nodded, "Yeah I will..., but Lucy... you know that they'll figure out that your gone."

I looked at Loke meeting his gaze, "Loke..., they hasn't spoke to me in 6 months, Looked at me in 6 months, and come to my house in 6 months. I'm pretty sure that they won't figure out for a long time..."

Loke lowered his gaze, I could tell he was sad at my statement, as I was too. My heart clenched painfully at the harsh truth, but I just looked at the ground, holding back a sob.

"And I also..., want to become stronger. I don't want to be a burden to my friends anymore..."

Loke looked at me blinking, "How are you going to train?"

I blinked looking at him, "I... I think I want to go back to my old home. To the mansion..."

Loke looked at me sadly, lowering his gaze once again, but smiled, "Okay..., well. How about we leave now...?" I nodded as he picked up a couple of my bags, as I picked up the rest, and began to exit my home, towards the Magnolia station.

But then I abruptly stopped and turned towards the direction of Fairy Tail. I stared at the large logo and sign of our guild longingly, as I smiled. Tears dripping down my face as I made our special hand sign. Two fingers up, and facing away from me.

* * *

I stared at the fast moving scenery outside the window.

"So what do you plan to do at the mansion?"

I blinked and looked at Loke, "I remember that ka-san was a celestial wizard... but..."

Loke blinked curiously, "But?"

I scratched my head, "It's hard to remember... when I was a kid I lost my memory... but I think that... she was... she had another type of magic."

Loke smiled, "Oh..."

"So I was wondering that if I go back there, I can see if mom knew another type of magic I could use, or something like that."

Loke nodded approvingly, "That's a good start."

I nodded giving him a small smile, "Yeah..." After that, there was a long silence between me and Loke until he spoke up, "Lucy, how about you get some rest? you've been awake for a really long time already."

I nodded as I was half listening to him. My eyes became heavy as I leaned against the window.

And I slowly began to drift to sleep.

* * *

_A cool yet pretty dark blue dragon with wings stared at her and blinked. _

_I stared back shocked, there were tears dripping down my face as the dragon smiled kindly and lifted me up._

* * *

_I was now staring at my mother who was smiling down at me, and picked me up, "Lucy?"_

_I smiled, "Yeah?"_

_"Have you ever heard of dragon's?"_

_I blinked, "No... why? what are dragon's?"_

_Mom smiled, "How about I just show one to you?"_

_I blinked shocked and then smiled excitedly,"In real life!?"_

* * *

_I stared at the dead body of something Large and blue. Tears dripped down my face as I collapsed onto my knees._

_I screamed in agony and yelled, "Sakura-!"_

_Something grabbed me and yanked me backwards._

* * *

_There stood a boy, he had spiky hair and was staring at me as I limped through the forest, vision blurry as I leaned against a tree._

_My vision was blurry but I heard someone say my name, "LUCY!"_

_Was it just me or was the ground coming closer and closer?_

* * *

I woke up startled, *What the fuck was that!*

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I know it was short but I still hoped you enjoyed it! Anyway please check out my other stories if you like!**

**And review!**

**The next story I'll update is:**

**What Hurts the Most**

**I Need A Miracle**

**A Dragon's Princess**

**and then this one! YAY!**

**Okay C ya later! **

**And stars is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody! Stars is back!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT!  
GOME!  
GOME!  
GOME!**

**Ok I'll shut up now, anyway, I'll reply to my reviews.**

**XxFairytailNaluFanfictionxX: Thank you so much for your compliment!**

**PsychoRien: Thank you for the support! I know I'm so lazy with my updating :P**

**KaylaBow: Thank you so much for the compliment!**

**EchizenRyoma: Thank you for the compliment!**

**Baka-Bunny-Senpai: Thank you!**

**Platinum Shiro: Thank you so much for your compliment! I'm so sorry for making all of you wait X(**

**FairyTail123: Thank you! I love everybody's support! **

**Time for the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I woke up startled, but just to almost scream my head off because I saw Virgo sticking her head _very _close to mine and was like... I don't know, staring through my soul!?

She pulled back, "Hime, are you ok?"

I held my heart, and looked at her like she was crazy, "Well yeah, until you stuck your face right in front of mine!"

She responded with no emotion, "My deepest apologies Hime. Would you like me to do a dance?"

I sighed , and gave her a small smile, "It's fine..."

Why were my spirits so weird? Oh yeah... maybe because _I_ was weird...

_He smiled, and placed his hand on top of her head,"Sheesh! Your so weird Luce!"_

I froze, and my smile faltered, a blank look replaced my face. And my mind was immediately filled with images of his smiling face, how my heart beat was beating a million miles per an hour. How his famous smile that he saved only for me could only brighten my most horrible days.

I looked down sadly, and covered my face, Just stop haunting me already Natsu.

_"Aw! Come on Luce!"_

I grit my teeth together, and Virgo noticed my uneasiness. But before she could say anything, I jumped out of my seat, and spoke, my voice cracking, and hiding my eyes with my bangs, "Virgo, can y-... can you help me with my luggage?"

She nodded, and grabbed one of my suitcases.

I grabbed my other suitcase, and walked to the departure exit.

I took deep breaths, and tried to push away the image of his smiling face, but they continued to fill my mind. I felt the urge to smack my head against a wall, but decided against it. My head pounded, as my heart ached, and I whispered, "Just go away already..."

Virgo appeared beside me, holding my other suitcase, and looking at me with worry and sadness.

I looked at Virgo, and tried my best to smile, "I'm fine Virgo..."

She spoke doubtfully, her voice filled with worry, "Hime, your eyes are dull. I may have no right to say this, but I don't think your fine."

I stopped trying to put on a happy act. My mouth pulled down into a frown, as my eyes narrowed painfully, and spoke, my voice continuing to crack, "I'm so sorry Virgo... I always make my spirits worry..."

She shook her head, and gave me a smile, "There's no need to apologize, Hime."

The back of my eyes stung, but all of a sudden the images of Natsu disappeared, and a boy replaced my mind for a second, clearing my mind of Natsu.

My eyes widened, as my eyes stopped stinging, and all negative feelings disappeared, and a warm feeling replaced it, like a comfortable blanket.

I couldn't see the boys face, or what his hair was like. But it seemed a little spiky... Spiky hair...

Natsu flashed into my mind again, but this time it disappeared.

I blinked, shocked. Was the image of the boy pushing away the image of Natsu?

I shook my head, and took a deep breath, as Virgo blinked, confused.

"Attention everyone, We have arrived at our destination."

* * *

I stared at my old home, and where my old family used to live.

It was the same as always, yet there was something oddly strange about it... Some creepy feeling... but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I clenched my fists together, as my mother and father's smiling face flashed into my mind.

I took a deep breath. and turned to Virgo, giving her a smile, "Arigato. Virgo."

She smiled, and nodded, "Your very welcome, Hime."

I spoke up, "But I need a little more help, so if you don't mind. Could you continue to help me?"

She nodded, and I gave her another smile.

I looked back at my mansion, I wasn't going to live in there. My memories of my childhood would haunt me of Papa and Mama. I clenched my fists, and turned to Virgo, "I'm not going to live in my mansion yet. I don't own it either so I can't. So we'll need to find a place to stay first."

She nodded, and we walked away from my precious home that I shared my precious memories with.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I walked back into the guild, and stretched my arms smiling, with Team Natsu behind me, "WE'RE BACK MINNA!"

Everybody looked at us, and smiled, "Welcome back!"

We sat down at our usual spot, and began to chat, "So, how did the mission go?" Wendy asked.

Erza replied, "It went fine. Although we were having some trouble getting through a maze."

Lisanna nodded, "Yeah, we couldn't figure out how to make the map."

Gray grabbed his chin, "Yeah, that's strange. I remember we were always good at those kinds of things."

I raised an eyebrow, then looked at Lisanna, "Oh yeah! Weren't you the one always making maps?"

She blinked, surprised. Then shook her head, "I've never made maps before."

Erza, Gray, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as I looked back at Wendy. She wasn't looking at us, and was instead looking at the ground sadly, she was biting her lip. And her eyes showed extreme anger, "Wendy...?"

She got up so fast, her chair almost toppled over, shocking all of us, "I'm going to go for a bit..."

She then walked away towards Gajeel. Who was staring at me with disappointment lining his eyes. I glared at him, what the fuck was up his ass today? I turned back to my team, "That was really weird... I've never seen Wendy get angry at us before..."

Gray shrugged, "Maybe something happened."

Erza looked thoughtfully at Wendy who was talking with Gajeel all friendly, "I don't think that's it. She was angry for a second, and is now all happy? Did we do something to her?"

Lisanna shook her head worried, "I don't think so..."

"Hmm..."

Everybody looked at me, "What?"

I looked away, "There's something wrong with the two of them."

Question marks appeared, "Who?"

I spoke, "Gajeel and Wendy. Both of them are acting weirdly. I just saw Gajeel glare at me."

The three looked at each other, then back at me, "Maybe it's a dragon slayer thing..."

I pouted, "Well I'm not acting strange am I?"

Gray snorted, "Yeah, probably because your too stupid."

A tick appeared on my head, "What did you just say you perverted popsicle!?"

Gray's head butted into mine, and he glared at me, "I said you were to stupid ya flame brain!"

Erza yelled, "STOP FIGHTING!"

Gray and I yelled back in unison, "AYE!"

Lisanna giggled, "Well, let's see what's up with Laxus then."

All of us turned towards Laxus who was with Master. Both of them were glaring at us with anger, and we all looked back at each other, and Erza spoke seriously, "That's strange. I'm a little shocked at Laxus being angry, but Master too? And he had so much disappointment in his eyes... We must've done something wrong."

I narrowed my eyes, and all of us looked around as I spoke, "But we didn't do anything. Look, everything's normal. Cana's drinking, Reedus is painting, Wakaba is smoking, Levy is reading a book, Juvia is stalking Gray-"

Gray spoke with a raised eyebrow, "What the fuck?"

I pointed behind Gray, and he yelped in shock when he saw Juvia hiding behind a pillar with heart eyes.

"uh... Yeah."

Erza's eyes widened, "Wait..., Fairy Tail is quieter then usual..."

Gray turned back around, and his eyes widened, "Your right! There's no more loud laughter or embarrassing situations!"

Lisanna blinked, "Yeah... something's missing!"

I frowned, and banged my head on the table, "This is so frustrating!"

I looked back up at Wendy and Gajeel. Gajeel was glaring at me, and Wendy wasn't making eye contact. Carla was acting colder to Happy, and Lily wasn't even talking to Happy. I looked back at Master, who was bowing his head, a dark expression around him. Laxus raised an eyebrow, and continued to look at me with disappointment.

Then all of sudden Wendy caught my eye, she was shaking, while hugging Carla. Happy was trying to comfort the two, but Carla gave Happy a death glare, and Happy's eyes went wide, and he looked down sadly, then flew back over to me.

Lily went over to the two, and patted Wendy on the head. I looked at Happy, who was looking at me sadly, "Natsu... Carla's been being really mean to me..."

Me, Lisanna, Erza, then Gray looked at each other, and Lisanna spoke up, "What's going on...?"

Happy shook his head, "She's been being mean for a long time now... and Lily hasn't even spoke to me for 4 months..."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "4 months!? What did we do wrong four months ago?"

I looked away, not really understanding anything, "Who knows..."

Gray smacked me on the head, "Now isn't the time to be stupid! We obviously did _something _wrong that would even upset Jii-san!"

I hissed, and punched him in the shoulder, as we began to glare at each other. Erza knocked both of us on the head, and looked at Lisanna, "They're not helping. What did we do?"

We looked back around us, and scanned the area. Wendy wasn't shaking anymore, but she was still hugging Carla. But what she did next shocked everybody in the guild, she stood up from her chair, and it fell onto the ground. She was about to stomp out of the guild, until Master stopped her, "Wendy... I know it's hard. Considering that there's only five people who haven't forgotten. But nothing will help if you just leave."

She turned around, tears falling from her eyes, "But it's so frustrating! I keep on hearing them go on and on! Why don't they just realize it already!" She began to stomp her foot, "Even the people that she loved the most forgot her like she never existed! I can't handle it anymore!"

Then the next surprising thing happened, Gajeel went up to her, and patted her on the head, "Wendy... just sit back down. There's no use screaming about it. There too stupid to realize it even if you said it to their face."

She looked up at Gajeel, then took a shaky deep breath, and went over to Master, and looked him straight in the eyes, "Master! Why isn't she here? I've been waiting for the whole day!"

Master looked away, and shook his head.

I looked at Wendy with wide eyes. That's the second time, I've seen Wendy cry, and that was after the entire thing with Nirvana. I spoke up, "Wendy... what's wr-"

She turned around and snapped at me, "JUST SHUT UP!"

The entire guild watched Wendy, as she slapped her hands onto her mouth, then looked away. She looked down in guilt, before looking at Master, "Master... please... can I just go home...?"

He looked at her, then nodded, "I'm sorry Wendy..."

Wendy gave one last look to Gajeel, then ran out, with Carla following her. But once they reached the guild doors, Carla stopped flying, and let Wendy pass through the doors alone. Carla turned around, and gave the most menacing glare she could make over to my team. Then flew out the door.

Gajeel sighed, then rubbed his head, before heading towards the door, with Lily right behind him, "I'm leaving too. This is such a pain."

Laxus sighed, then looked at Gajeel, "I didn't expect you to comfort the little one."

Gajeel and him shared a glance, "Gihi." Gajeel then headed out the door.

I continued to stare, shocked that Wendy, yes, _Wendy_, just screamed at me to shut up. I turned back towards the group, and spoke quietly, breaking the quiet silence of our guild, "What... just happened...?"

Lisanna broke out of the shock, "I... I don't know... but... we most of done something horrible."

Master took a shaky breath, and the sound of tears became noticeable. The guild looked at Master, shocked, as he spoke, his voice cracking, with tears dripping down his face, "I don't even know what to do anymore... I can't believe that Wendy didn't snap sooner. It's already been 6 months."

He looked at everybody with a glare of disappointment, making everybody flinch, "I'm so disappointed... I've been so disappointed in all of you for 6 months... that words can't even express it."

He got off of his seat, then walked into his office, slamming the door shut.

Everybody's stunned reacting turned to Laxus, who was heading towards the door. Mira spoke up, "Laxus..., you know something don't you?"

He stopped walking, and spoke 4 words with no emotion, "Figure it out yourself."

He then begun to walk again, and nobody stopped him. I looked at the group, bewildered, "Jii-chan cried, Wendy yelled... Carla's being mean to happy... Gajeel and Laxus left... just what happened...!?"

Erza didn't move, as Gray and Lisanna were the same. Nobody moved, and for the first time in history, Fairy Tail was motionless.

An empty feeling in my heart came, and I placed my hand where it was, something really important was missing. I started breathing deeply, and vanilla flashed into my mind.

Vanilla?

...Vanilla

...Vanilla...!

VANILLA!

I took a shaky breath, my eyes wide as I stared straight in front of me in a daze, "Vanilla... Cherry blossoms..." Everybody looked at me like I was crazy but I

I stood up, my chair toppling over, "Rent..."

I bit my lip. I still didn't know what was going on. But it irritated me even more to know that I almost got it.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at the apartment that I had rented for now. And sighed, how am I going to be able to pay? I entered the building. And let go of my luggage as Virgo did the same. I smiled as I entered the building.

When you entered there was a nice living room. Connecting to the living room, was a kitchen, and then on the left side of the kitchen was a door, while on the other side was a small study room/library. In side the library was a super large book shelf, with a large desk, and an office chair. I'd be able to collect so many books with this bookshelf! I love this place already!

I giggled happily, as Virgo smiled at my joyfulness. I placed my hand on the empty black bookshelf. I could even make Levy jealous with this size of a bookshelf!

My face dropped. Levy... the petite blue haired girl smiling flashed into my mind, _"Lu-chan! Your novel is awesome! Make sure to keep on writing it okay?"_

I bit my lip, as I pushed the image away painfully. Now's not the time to think about that stuff. I took a deep breath, but the images of my smiling friends continued to flash into my mind.

Erza, and her strawberry cheesecake.

Gray in the middle of stripping.

Mira, wiping a wine glass.

Reedus painting.

Levy reading a book.

Cana drinking.

Happy talking to Carla.

Wendy laughing.

Lisanna talking to Elfman.

Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow talking.

Juvia gushing over Gray.

Gajeel and Lily sitting at a bar.

and so on.

but most importantly...

Natsu slinging an arm over her shoulder and smiling, _"Luce! Let's go on a mission today!"  
_

I bit my lip once more, and covered my face so Virgo couldn't see the pained expression on my face. Heck, I miss all of my friends already.

"Hime?"

I uncovered my face, and saw Virgo looking at me worried. I smiled at her, and spoke, "I'm fine. I was just lost deep in thought."

She nodded, and I smiled bigger, and ran into the kitchen, to the door. I flung it open, and my eyes widened, as I gave a huge smile. My bedroom, was AMAZING.

"I never knew that there were houses this nice!"

Virgo soon appeared next to me, "I'm glad your happy again Hime."

I nodded, and continued to explore my bedroom. There was a double bed, and a window that went from the floor to the ceiling and leading out onto a balcony. I ran out onto the balcony, and stared out at the city under me, and felt the wind blow my hair. I took a deep breath, and smiled.

Virgo walked out onto the balcony with me, and I spoke up, my voice hollow, "I think... I'm going to change my style a bit."

Virgo blinked, "Hime... are you alright?"

I turned to her, and smile, "Yeah."

My eyes were dull as I smiled. I saw the worry flash through Virgo's eyes, "Hime, your eyes are dull again."

I blinked, "Really?"

She sighed in relief, "Well now there back to normal."

I blinked, what was going on with my eyes? "Anyway, I want to change my style... like my hair style. And my clothes."

"Are you requesting my assistance or my recommendation, Hime?"

I smiled fondly, "Both."

Virgo smiled, and nodded, "And remember, Hime, if you ever need anything, we'll always be here for you, because we love you. And you are our Nakama."

My eyes widened, as I smiled brightly, and I tackled Virgo in a hug, "Thank you Virgo! Thank you for being here to support me! And thank you... for giving me your love!"

Virgo returned my hug, and patted my head, "Of course, Hime."

I pulled away, and shut my eyes to stop myself from letting out tears of joy.

* * *

It was around midnight, when me and Virgo got home after going on a shopping spree and put everything where it belonged. We bought things like things for my kitchen, clothes, and etc.

I walked to my new bought mirror, and I fingered one of my pigtails. I smiled, then yanked off the ribbons that held them. My hair fell loose around my shoulders and I fingered a small patch of it.

I turned to my closet, and look at the new wardrobe that I had just bought. I picked out some clothes, and began to search through what would be my best clothing to wear from now on.

I smiled, and picked up a brown leather vest, it had no sleeves, and didn't have buttons or a zipper, so you had to wear it open. I then grabbed a plain white tank top, and a navy colored skirt. I smiled happily once more, and began to change into the clothes. I also put on some brown leather boots that went up to my calf, and had some stylish wrinkles.

I looked at myself in the body length mirror, but then frowned at my hair as I fingered it. What would a good style for my new hair be? I sighed. I looked horrible with just my hair down, and it was way too boring. A ponytail would be nice... But that was too simple. Now pigtails were way out of the question. They were too childish. Now her old side ponytail? No, that made me look a bit childish.

I sighed in defeat. What the heck was I going to do then? A flash appeared next to me and I yelped in surprise.

Then I heard the sound of scissors and I immediately knew who it was, Cancer, "Leave it to me, ebi."

I smiled, "Thanks Cancer!"

He had braided my hair so it was into a loose/messy side braid that was on my right. It made me look cute, mature, and pretty at the same time.

I smiled again as I stared at my reflection, I gave a glance to Cancer, "Cancer, can you teach me how to do this? I'd be really grateful."

Cancer returned my smile, "With pleasure, Ebi."

After he finished teaching me how to do a side braid, he left in a flash. I sighed in exhaustion, today was a big day. But then a flash appeared making me jump, surprised.

Loke appeared, and was staring at me in amusement. I pouted at him, "What's with that face?"

he chuckled, "Were you really that scared?"

I glared, "Shut up Loke."

He sighed, and smiled, "Well I'm glad that your back to your usual self."

I blinked, then smiled too, "Thanks."

He scanned my new outfit, "You look good."

I looked down at myself, then back at him, "Thanks."

He put a hand on his chin, "Before you used to look cute, now you look beautiful."

I sweat dropped, "O..k

He raised an eyebrow, "Wat?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing. It's just that before you called me beautiful. And now your calling me cute, and _now _beautiful."

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Hahaha... yeah. Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

Loke looked skeptical at me, until he sighed, and gave me a small smile, "Even though I'm glad that your happy changing and all. at least keep _that _though. Okay?"

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "That?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes... _That."_

My eyes widened, "Oh... _that_."

He smiled, "mmhmm."

I smiled sadly, and looked at him, "You know Loke..."

He tilted his head, "hmm?"

I looked towards the ground, "I know this may be off topic... but... I still can't them out of my head... especially Natsu..."

He shocked me by pulling me into a hug, but I relaxed, and I inhaled his comforting scent, "Lucy, don't worry that much about it. I'll always be here for you, okay? If it's for training, a mission, or a shoulder to cry on. I'll always be here for you."

I returned the hug, and nodded, feeling tears come to my eyes, but then I turned my head, and smiled, "Sorry, but Plue already called the shoulder to cry on. So to bad, neko-chan."

**(A/N: Means little kitty, or just plain kitty. Or cat.)**

He put fake hurt into his eyes, "I never though you would like Dogs more then Cats!"

I giggled, and pulled away, "You know... Loke, you can go back now. I think I need some time alone to clear my head."

He looked at me, before nodding knowingly, "Alright, See ya later." My eyes widened when he disappeared in a flash, and I sat on the ground with my back to the bed, as I held my head.

_"Alright, See ya later Luce!"_

_He ran out of my house as I chased him with a frying pan for stealing my brownies._

_"But Luce! I'm so huuuuuungry!"_

_He laid on my bed, with his stomach rumbling._

_"LUCE!"_

_He jumped in between me and the monster we were trying to capture, and took the attack for me as I screamed in fear._

I bit my lip, and tightened my hands on my head. My head pounded, and my heart ached for my comrades at Fairy Tail.

How he saved that one and special smile for me, but completely forgot about me.

My teeth dug further into my lip, and I screamed for my heart to stop aching, "STOP IT! HE ONLY LOVES LISANNA!"

I immediately regretted saying that, as my heart screamed at hearing my own words. I cursed under my breath, "Kesu!"

White flashed into my mind, and the same spiky haired boy flashed into my mind.

My eyes widened, I could almost see his face!

Spiky hair.

Crying.

And a sad smile.

That was all I could see..., I still couldn't tell what hair color it was, and I couldn't see his eyes. But the image this time was clearer then the last one.

I took many deep breaths, trying to see if I was dreaming. I shut my eyes, as I stood up, and walked to my large window and stared at the sky. I blinked, shocked as I only saw one star in the entire sky. I smiled a sweet and bitter smile, as for some reason tears began to drip down my face. Oh, never mind, I knew why, that star was exactly like me, Before I used to have millions and millions of people to count on and love me.

But as time went on, they began to slowly disappear. My mother, my father, then everybody at Fairy Tail except for the exceeds, and the dragon slayers, excluding Natsu, and Master.

I looked at my reflection, and I saw my eyes being dull again. I blinked, and found that they were back to being normal. My eyebrows furrowed, but I shrugged it off. And white took over my vision again.

_"Lucy, do you know what it means when the Stars speak?"_

_I tilted my head, and shook it._

_Mom smiled at me warmly, before picking me up, "Stars have the power to tell you a message. But so far, I'll only teach you one, okay?"_

_I nodded, smiling._

_"Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange, Silver, Gold, white, Brown, Gray, light blue, and... multi color."_

_I blinked confused, "What?"_

_She smiled, and spoke again, "When your older."_

I blinked, and my eyes widened as there were more stars. My tears stopped falling, and I quickly scanned the stars that formed a constellation.

A flower...?

I whispered, as my eyes scanned all of the different colored stars. "Red... Blue... Yellow... Green... Purple... Orange... Silver... Gold... white... Brown...Gray... light blue...and..."

I narrowed my eyes to try to clear my vision, and stared at the one star that used to be by it's self, "Is that... multiple colors?"

I blinked again, and looked at the flower made from stars.

_I stared at the multi colored dragon staring at me. Tears continued to run down my face, and it smiled._

I blinked, and narrowed my eyes. What's with all of these visions!? I took a deep breath, and let it out. I walked to my bed, and flopped down on it, burying my face into my pillow.

Maybe time would help me, with these visions, and, on moving on from my unrequited love.

But I knew, that deep down, I secretly didn't want to move on. But maybe... just _Maybe._ I won't regret it.

* * *

**Ok that's it! I know it's going slow. But I just wanted to shove it out there as soon as possible. Okay? SO no yelling! Thank you for waiting everybody! And I am so sorry for making you guys wait for like 2 weeks!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

**But first let's play a little game!**

**The number of the month of your birthday**

**1- Loke**

**2- Laxus**

**3-Lucy**

**4- Gray**

**5- Erza**

**6- Wendy**

**7- Gajeel**

**8 - Mira**

**9 - Lisanna**

**10 - Levy**

**11 - Natsu**

**12 - Elfman**

**The date of your birthday**

**1- Made food for you**

**2 - Hugs you**

**3 - Stalks you**

**4 - Confessed to you**

**5 - Kissed you**

**6 - Sang a song for you**

**7 - Likes you**

**8 - Bought you chocolate**

**9 - Hates you**

**10 - is your arch enemy**

**11 - Bought you flowers**

**12 - walks you home from school**

**13- Sneaked into your house**

**14 - Lives with you**

**15 - is obsessed with you**

**16- thinks about you everyday**

**17 - likes to smell you**

**18 - thinks your beautiful**

**19 - thinks your handsome**

**20 - Flirts with you**

**21 - Stares at you**

**22 - dreams about meeting you**

**23 - Thinks your stupid**

**24 - thinks your awesome**

**25 - thinks your totally strong**

**26 - thinks of you as a model**

**27 - Watched fireworks with you**

**28 - Made a cake for you**

**29 - Tutored you**

**30 - taught you how to fight**

**31 - Fought alongside you**

**Choose your favorite color**

**Blue - for no reason**

**Red - because he/she wanted to**

**Green - because she/he thinks your stupid**

**Orange - because she/he likes you**

**Black - Because you're a pervert**

**Silver/ Gray - Because she/he hates you**

**Gold - Because she/he felt like it**

**Purple - Because you were hungry**

**Pink - Because you're lovable**

**Brown - Because you stalk her/ him**

**Yellow - Because he/she felt like it**

**White - Because he/she Loves you**

**Ok! Please tell me your results by review! And if you like this game please tell me! Then I'll keep on doing it, and then I'll also try it on my other stories! So thank you so much! Bi Bi!**


End file.
